Goodbye Shego
by GWA
Summary: Written by Whitem as part of the July Guess the Author Contest.


Welcome to the first Guess the Author contest. I am you host, Jason 'Zaratan' Jones, and I hope you enjoy this little treat we have for you. A number of writers have submitted stories to be placed under the GWA name, and it your job to guess who wrote each story. There are no names attached to the stories right now (though there will be afterwards) and no author's notes. It is up to you, the readers, to guess who wrote each story based on the style and so forth. Simply email me at zaratan4 at hotmail dot com with your responses. The one who was closest or most accurate will select the topic for the next round.

For this one, the theme was simply… Doing Laundry. Our contestants could do with that as they will, and boy have they ever.

And now, on to our contestants;

**Zaratan** – Host supreme, celebrating his first year here, and hoping to become as productive again as in the past, with an on-going series and many other stories under his belt.

**Blackbird** – A newer player to the Kim Possible scene, with a deft touch with both one-shots and a popular Kigo series in the works.

**Spectre666** – An amazing talent with a broad range, moving from angst to comedy to smuff. Made spankings an interesting thing here.

**Yuri Sisteble** – His interesting glimpse into the future of KP and crew continue to dazzle one and all.

**Jim Vincible** – With several stories under his belt, this talented writer has started a major epic in the making. Considering he has only just started here recently, he is quickly making his way up to the big leagues here.

**Whitem** – Comedy, action, drama, smuff, he does it all with style and flair.

**Yvj **– A master at the art of the one-shot, and with several major stories, this artist is looking to claim a spot at the top.

And there are your writers for this one folks. Check out all 7 stories, and make your picks for Guess the Author before July 31st. Oh, and none of these characters belong to us, we're just using them. Have fun!

Hey folks, thanks all for reading and enjoying. Now, folks, for the big moment… the following story was written by… **Whitem**! Be sure to check out everything else by this author, and stay tuned for the next Guess the Author!

Goodbye, Shego - By Whitem

Slumped over the washing machine, Shego continued to vigorously scrub at the offending garment. She had a scowl on her face that meant she was all business, but she was starting to get upset.

She had already washed the thing five times, each time using the pre-wash, and stain remover.

"Damnit!… It's still there." She muttered to herself after each wash and dry, and started the process all over again.

As she started another round of pre-wash and scrubbing, Shego heard a voice behind her that set her nerves on edge.

"I… think it's clean now, Shego." Drakken said in a soft voice.

Whipping around to face him, Shego let out a bit of a growl and said, "I'll tell you when it's clean. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The sight of his sidekick was enough to shock Drakken as her hair was a mess, sticking out in all manner of ways. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying, and she seemed to have developed a bit of a twitch in the corner of her mouth.

Taking a step back, he couldn't help but instantly be concerned. "Sh… Shego?"

Her fierce look suddenly melted away, and she began to cry uncontrollably again. "Th… the stains… they… they won't come out. Red… spots… must clean clothes. Drew? Can you h… help me?"

Shego held out her jump suit as Drakken stood there with his mouth open, not sure what to say. The suit was clean, there were no stains. Although from the repeated scrubbing and washing, the color was starting to fade and the fabric was beginning to fray.

Drakken lay a hand on hers as he tried to help. "Shego… what's happened?"

Her mind's eye saw a blinding flash of light, and she relived that horrible moment again…

…x x x x…

"C'mon, Princess! Is there something wrong with you today?" Shego kicked her redheaded enemy in the gut, sending her into the base of a tree. She was trying to keep Kim Possible from getting into the lair, and stopping Drakken again.

"…And where's your loser boyfriend?"

"He is not a loser!" Kim said, and launched herself at Shego.

A fist connected with the green woman's jaw and sent her stumbling backwards. Before Shego could get a defense up, a flurry of punches and kicks finally knocked her off of her feet, and onto the hard ground.

"That's better." Shego said as she wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her lip, and started to stand up from being on all fours. She was rewarded with a kick to the stomach that lifted her a good 2 feet that forced the air out of her lungs.

Kim backed off, and stood watching as Shego tried to catch her breath.

_One more hit should do it. _Kim thought.

Now everyone gets cocky once in a while, and sometimes it doesn't work out right. She wanted to take Shego down with one last hit so bad! Ron would be there soon to help with Drakken, and she wanted Shego out of the picture by then.

Jumping up on a nearby boulder, Kim wanted her last hit to be a pile driver from the top. Her plan was to jump down on top of Shego as she stood again and strike. It didn't work quite that way.

Shego was struggling to her feet, and didn't see Kim standing on the boulder to her left. She felt a rush of movement and did the only thing she could to defend herself. Squeezing her eyes shut she quickly charged her right hand and struck out with her fingers extended, palm up.

Shego kept her eyes tightly shut waiting for the eventual strike, but it never came. Then she realized there was a weight bearing down on her charged hand. Slowly opening her eyes, she received the shock of her life.

Kim's face was mere inches from her own, but her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in mute shock. Looking down a bit, Shego noticed that her charged hand was buried almost completely inside Kim Possible's abdomen, just below the rib cage!

"Oh Princess… I didn't…" Shego muttered, tears forming in her eyes. With her free hand, Shego reached for Kim's face as if to touch her cheek. Light faded from Kim's eyes as her life faded from her body.

Slumping forward a bit and then falling backwards, a sickening sound was heard as Kim's body slid off of her hand and landed on the ground with a thud. Shego quickly extinguished her hand and then noticed that she had blood all over the front of her suit and her right sleeve.

Standing there for a few moments looking down at the body of her slain enemy, Shego thought she would be happy. Elated even. But she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't feeling… anything. Here eyes welled with tears, but they never found purchase on her cheeks. Kim Possible was dead.

Looking at her blood stained sleeve, Shego walked back into the lair and straight to the laundry room.

Drakken watched his green hued sidekick walk inside covered in blood, and go directly to the laundry room. He didn't say a word and watched her slip out of the suit, and put on a set of dark sweats. She then proceeded to try and clean the body suit, no less then five times.

When he finally said something, he could tell something terrible had occurred. It was when he had asked her what had happened that he was truly worried about Shego, as her eyes glazed over for about a minute.

…x x x x…

Boom! Boom! Boom! Someone was beating on the main door, and very hard. Drakken turned around and went to answer it as Shego went back into the laundry room and went back to scrubbing the already clean and slightly frayed suit.

After throwing it back into the washing machine for the sixth time, she started to walk out of the laundry room with her head down. She didn't even flinch when Drakken's body slammed into the wall beside her. He landed on the floor with his head twisted almost completely around.

Without looking around, Shego walked back in to the laundry room, pulled her suit out once again and began scrubbing. She noticed an almost sinister blue light begin to fill the room, and she could tell that the source was moving closer.

Turning around with her eyes cast downward, she could see his feet. They were not touching the floor as they were hovering a good six inches. She saw dark blue energies emanating from somewhere underneath the shoes, and she noticed what looked like small bolts of electricity dancing across his pant leg.

She heard the distinctive sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath and then the point of the blade appeared between them, pointing downwards. It too was glowing with that same energy.

His voice said two words, spoken without emotion, but conviction. "Goodbye, Shego."

She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

The end…


End file.
